


Belted Beauty

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie surprises her wife with a little gift...





	Belted Beauty

It had been the first night in a long time that Stephanie had gone home with her wife, although, by now she was aware she was potentially not the only women her wife was in love with, perhaps the woman had even made use of state laws and married another woman, she wasn’t sure... but she was sure that the night they had spent together had been wonderful, the woman had lavished attention on her, making her aware of just how much she still meant to Fliss. 

Fliss was, currently, in a battle for the Smackdown Women’s Championship, Charlotte had been taken out early on, wounded by a botch that had left Stephanie staring at her wife with interest, noting the woman’s next words were sweet, but knowing that she had to let the woman defend Charlotte’s title. People had not been pleased, but she knew what she had to do. Stephanie knew what she needed to do, Fliss would win this match... and then she would take the belt off Ember Moon and give it to her wife. Fliss would hold both titles, and work both shows, until Charlotte was able to come back. 

Fliss had won her match, beaming as she received the blue belt, looking directly into the camera to blow Charlotte a kiss, winking at the camera, turning with interest when Stephanie’s music hit, her smirk clear as she waited for the woman to enter, her eyes widening a little at what Stephanie was carrying. 

Stephanie had smiled when Fliss stepped to help her into the ring, noting that Fliss didn’t reach for her hand... yet. 

The crowd, realizing what was happening, began to boo, Stephanie laughing slightly even as she raised the microphone to her lips, her voice somewhat soft, almost sweet, the same voice she always used to talk to Fliss, her smile clear as she spoke.

“Oh I know... I know.... nepotism sucks doesn’t it?”

She teased the crowd, laughing when the crowd booed louder.

“So, for those of you who haven’t figured it out yet... my wife and I... rule this place...”

Fliss had smirked, stepping closer to Stephanie now, resting a hand on Stephanie’s hip, noting the crowd falling silent as she raised a microphone to her lips, pulling Stephanie against her in a way that was purely sexual. 

“This and many other places... like the bedroom...”

Her voice is light, almost teasing, her smirk widening when the crowd began to boo again.

“Oh yeaaah, be jealous...”

Stephanie smirks, leaning in to kiss her wife. 

“Talking of... last night...”

A pause.

“I have a little... trophy.... for you...”

Stephanie had smirked slightly, moving to buckle the belt around her wife’s waist, noting the smile Fliss gave her was nearly honest.


End file.
